


blue hair and ocean eyes

by 69vriska69



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush, and watch rick and morty, lance thinks rick is hawt omg!!!!, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69vriska69/pseuds/69vriska69
Summary: Sonic and Lance make out and then watch rick and morty......... that's it that's the fic





	blue hair and ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you

sonic come running into lance door and open it, he run to lance and kisses him a lot!!!!!! 

'babey it's sonic time' he say and kiss lance again.

lance moan!!!!! 'oh wowie sonic i love you!!'

after sonic kisses lance many times!! he smiled and whispered into lances ear 'let's go get a droink babey and watch rick and morty' when lance heard the mention of rick and morty he got turned on!!! rick was so smart and hot!!!!!

'sonic kiss me when we watch rick and morty hahaha i'm a pickle rick slut ahhhh mmmm!!!! get swifty!!!!' (if you don't get that reference dont talk to me omg!!!!) lance said animatedly! 

he and sonic left and went to entertainment room to watch rick and morty, and they see keith there omg!!!! 

keith get sad cause he lov lance and his long legs and tan brown cuban boy skin and his really blue icy ocean snow night sky blue gatorade eyes..... keith sigh and leave to training room to beat the shit outta robots instead of dealing with his emotions (mood.) 

lance and sonic watch rick and morty and make out sum more!!!


End file.
